


sepatu merah.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Jihoon, sepatu merah, dan kekacauan yang mulai merekah di dalam hidup Guanlin.





	sepatu merah.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimers: wanna one adalah boyband yang bernaung di bawah swing entertainment. cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel gentayangan milik intan paramaditha. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

“Tuan Lai, Anda mendengar saya?”

Pemuda itu menoleh pelan, menatap sang psikiater dalam tatapan kosong. Usia sang psikiater tampak menginjak 40 tahunan dengan rambut memutih dan garis-garis kerut di kening. Wajahnya menekuk, memperlihatkan garis-garis halus yang entah tanda penuaan atau tanda kelelahan menghadapi orang-orang seperti Guanlin. Saat mata sang psikiater mengarah pada Guanlin, ia seakan merasa dikuliti habis. Mata itu menindai, menyapu tiap gestur Guanlin dan menilai sampai hal terkecil.

“Halo?”

Suara sang psikiater terdengar di telinga, tetapi Guanlin tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun selain menatap kosong. Ia bahkan meragukan kepalanya sendiri. Apakah sang psikiater benar-benar berbicara padanya? Apakah sang psikiater ini benar ada? Atau semua ini hanya akal-akalan kepalanya? Yang mana realita dan yang mana yang ilusi semata? Guanlin tidak tahu apapun lagi. Batas antara realita dan imajinasi sudah memudar dan hilang pada detik sejak semua itu terjadi satu tahun yang lalu.

Tidak lagi.

Ia tidak mau melihat sepatu merah atau apapun yang mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Satu tahun yang lalu, Lai Guanlin berkenalan dengan Park Jihoon.

Waktu itu musim dingin dan salju mulai turun. Kakinya melangkah pada sebuah kafe demi menghangatkan diri (dan merutuki dirinya sendiri, harusnya ia pakai syal yang lebih tebal lagi). Saat itu kafe ramai, membuatnya terpaksa melangkah lebih sudut demi sebuah tempat duduk. Ia menemukannya di hadapan seorang pemuda dengan senyum manis dan sepatu kulit merah di kaki. Bukan sepatu yang lazim ia lihat bertengger di kaki seorang lelaki. Mengkilat dan tampak mahal. Beli di mana?

“Kau kedinginan, Guanlin?”

Sapaan itu terlontar halus dengan pulasan senyum. Guanlin balas tersenyum. Jihoon ramah. Impresi yang ditinggalkannya mengesankan. Bola mata Jihoon mengingatkannya akan cantiknya bola mata rusa. Rambutnya yang halus, sehalus tutur kata dan gesturnya.  Pemuda itu tampak seperti bukan manusia, ia tampak seperti patung pahatan dewa saking sempurnanya. Baru kali ini Guanlin melihat pemuda yang seindah ini, wajar saja ia terkejut.

“Tidak lagi, setelah masuk sini.”

“Saljunya tidak bisa diprediksi, ya.” Senyum Jihoon terkulum, “Rasanya tadi pagi tidak ada tanda-tanda salju akan turun. Dan ini awal musim dingin.”

“Mungkin efek iklim yang sudah kacau. Kau tahu, setelah gelombang panas tahun ini, musim dinginnya jadi seburuk ini.”

Guanlin menyeruput kopinya dan mengarahkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Salju masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti. Kembali ia menatap Jihoon yang memakan _croissant_ dan menyadari sesuatu.

Jihoon tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Guanlin.

.

.

.

Guanlin tidak pernah memperhatikan bagaimana semenjak saat itu, ia sering bertemu dengan Jihoon.

_Terlalu sering._

Matanya akan menemukan Jihoon di salah satu sudut, tersenyum padanya. Terkadang Jihoon akan melambaikan tangan dan mereka akan berbincang sejenak. Terkadang Jihoon akan hilang dalam kerjapan mata—seakan ia tidak pernah ada di sana sejak awal. Dan Jihoon masih memakai sepatu yang sama—sepatu merah menyala itu (Guanlin pernah bertanya tentang sejarah  sepatu itu dan Jihoon berkata, “Ceritanya panjang,” seraya tersenyum). Guanlin tidak pernah memikirkannya. Disangkanya ia hanya salah lihat, kau tahu, lelaki berwajah manis seperti Jihoon di Korea Selatan jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Biarpun yang benar-benar sempurna hanya Jihoon.

Dan Jihoon selalu menatapnya. Dalam tiap perkataan. Dalam tiap cakap yang ditukar. Tidak pernah sekalipun pandangan Jihoon berpaling. Kali pertama Guanlin menatap mata Jihoon, ia terpana akan kedalamannya. Mata Jihoon seperti sebuah samudera yang luas yang dasarnya masih menjadi misteri dan Guanlin tidak pernah memikirkan _apa_.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

.

.

.

“Jadilah milikku.”

Adalah perkataan Jihoon suatu hari di suatu sudut _café_ (dan Jihoon masih memakai sepatu merahnya, sepatu itu juga masih berkilau seperti baru). Guanlin hanya menaikkan alis, kebingungan akan kalimat yang terlontar. Mereka memang sering bertemu, tetapi dipikir Guanlin, terlalu cepat untuk menumbuhkan perasaan cinta. Terutama menginginkan seseorang. Ini bukan salah satu lembar di dalam kisah romansa.

Selain itu, ada satu hal yang mengganjal.

“Maaf, aku sudah punya tunangan.”

Dikatakan Guanlin dengan nada pelan, terbersit rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya. Mungkin Jihoon akan sangat sedih, atau kecewa, atau justru menamparnya karena Guanlin (dianggap) menebar harapan palsu. Bibir bawahnya digigit. Ditatapnya Jihoon menundukkan kepala sebelum mengangkatnya, menatapnya lurus.

Berbeda dari perkiraannya, Jihoon tersenyum. Manis. _Terlalu manis_.

“Oh, selamat, ya. Gadis cantik, hm?”

Nada itu pun manis. Manis. _Terlalu manis_.

Tetapi Guanlin tidak berpikir.

“Dia anak kolega ayahku di Taipei.” Matanya memandang jauh, membayangkan wajah Yuqi sang tunangan. Mereka hanya terikat melalui perjodohan bisnis, tetapi bukankah cinta dapat tumbuh kapan saja? “Kami masih mencari tanggal pernikahan. Rencananya sih secepatnya.”

Jihoon mengangguk. Kalimat, “Oh, begitu,” mengalun halus seperti sebuah senandung ringan.

Keesokan harinya, Yuqi ditemukan tewas dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dari pemeriksaan polisi, tidak ditemukan bekas-bekas seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar sang gadis. Rekaman CCTV tidak menunjukkan ada yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Bahkan para penjaga keamanan yang berjaga di kediaman sang gadis menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak melihat apapun yang mencurigakan.

Seakan hanya ada angin semilir yang datang mencabik sang gadis.

.

.

.

Kepala Guanlin terlalu penuh untuk berpikir. Kematian Yuqi tidak hanya meninggalkan duka yang mendalam bagi Guanlin dan keluarga, tetapi juga mengacaukan banyak hal yang telah dirancang. Ada begitu banyak, banyak hal yang harus diurai.

Guanlin tidak keluar dari rumahnya. Pun tidak lagi bertemu Jihoon setelahnya.

Mata Guanlin terpejam. Sejuk angin pendingin membuainya hingga ditarik lelap. Dalam mimpinya, ia melihat gelap sebelum muncul terang. Ia melihat cafe tempat pertama kali ia dan Jihoon berjumpa. Ia melihat Jihoon duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan, tersenyum. Sepatu merahnya diangkat ke atas meja, berkilat-kilat ditimpa sinar lampu.

Mata Jihoon menatapnya lurus. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum.

Bukan senyum manis seperti yang selalu pemuda itu suguhkan padanya. Senyum itu penuh misteri. Senyum itu licik. Senyum itu membuatnya ngeri.

Senyum itu mengerikan.

Mata Guanlin terbuka. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi tempat tidurnya basah oleh keringat. Padahal pendingin udara sudah mencapai suhu enam belas. Mengapa?

“Guanlin.”

Belum sempat ia mencerna semuanya, sebuah bisikan mampir ke telinga.

“Guanlin, ke sini. Ayo, Guanlin.”

Bukankah itu suara—Yuqi?

Perlahan Guanlin bangkit, melangkah menuju cermin. Ia bersumpah bahwa itu suara Yuqi—Guanlin kenal suara gadis itu, _selalu_ kenal. Suara itu dari sana. Suara itu berasal dari cermin. Ditatapnya cermin dan refleksi dirinya. Tidak ada yang aneh di cermin. Matanya terus menatap cermin seraya melangkah mendekat. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk cermin perlahan.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun. Tidak ada suara bisikan lagi.

Apa mungkin hanya perasaannya? Tetapi suara itu nyata sekali, suara Yuqi. Terus dipandangnya cermin. Ditatapnya refleksi diri dengan detil.

Sampai sepasang tangan keluar dari cermin dan menarik keras kepala Guanlin ke dalamnya.

Reaksi refleksnya adalah menjerit terkejut. Kedua tangannya mendarat di kedua bingkai cermin, ditariknya kembali kepalanya keluar. Cengkraman itu kuat. Seakan rambut-rambut Guanlin hendak tercabut sekaligus kulit kepalanya. Perlu beberapa menit bagi Guanlin untuk dapat meloloskan diri. Kepalanya sakit, seperti dikuliti. Matanya menatap nanar cermin sebelum ia melihat beberapa percik merah meloloskan diri keluar, meledak-ledak menyerang apapun yang terjangkau.

Darah. Darah di mana-mana. Di dinding kamarnya. Di bantal dan tempat tidurnya. Di pendingin ruangan. Di pakaian-pakaian Guanlin yang tergantung di balik pintu. Merah itu menusuk-nusuk mata. Bau amis itu membuat kepalanya penat.

Hal pertama yang Guanlin lakukan adalah berlari menuju kamar Jisung. Diketuk-ketuknya pintu itu seperti orang kesetanan. Jisung pasti marah, tapi apa dia sempat berpikir setelah tangan keluar dari cermin kamarnya?

“KAK! KAK JISUNG! KAK!”

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Jisung yang kaget sekaligus panik.

“A—aduh, kenapa, Guanlin? Jangan keras-keras, nanti Daehwi ba—”

“Sini deh Kak, ikut aku! Ka—kamarku—”

Jisung mengerjap kebingungan, tetapi melihat Guanlin yang panik, diputuskannya untuk turut melangkah bersama. Sampai di kamar Guanlin yang berlumuran darah dan bau amis, Guanlin membuka pintu lebar-lebar sampai Jisung dapat melihatnya. Pemandangan yang mengerikan. Baunya saja membuat perutnya bergolak.

Di luar dugaan, Jisung tampak kebingungan.

“Kamarmu kenapa?”

“Loh, Kak? Dinding, lantai, perabot, berdarah semua, Kak!”

“… enggak ada apa-apa, ah.”

Kening Guanlin berkerut dalam. “Kakak enggak lihat—?”

“Enggak ada darah. Kamarmu biasa aja.” Didengarnya Jisung menghela napas, “Kan sudah kakak bilang, jangan nonton film horor sendirian. Kebawa-bawa, kan?”

“… tapi beneran ada darah….”

“Enggak ada apa-apa.” Jisung berkata lagi. Kali ini nadanya final. “Kakak ke kamar dulu. Daehwi udah nangis nih, gara-gara kamu.”

Benar, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tangisan Daehwi, anak kakaknya yang masih bayi. Tidak dapat mengatakan apapun sebagai sikap defensif, Guanlin menyerah dan membiarkan kakaknya pergi. Sekali lagi dilayangkannya pandang pada dinding kamarnya. Pening sekali. Ia harap ia hanya bermimpi.

Guanlin mengucek matanya. Darah itu masih ada. Merah itu masih melekat di mana-mana—merah yang mengingatkannya pada sepatu Jihoon. Diarahkannya kamera ponsel menuju dinding kamarnya dan ia terkesiap.

Tidak ada darah atau apapun yang tertangkap kamera.

Tetapi darah di kedua tangannya ini nyata merahnya, nyata pula bau amisnya.

.

.

.

Cermin di kamarnya sudah ditutup. Dengan susah payah, darah itu dibersihkannya sendiri.

Biar sekarang darah di kamarnya telah bersih, bau amisnya seperti melekat hingga ke lapis dinding. Pengharum ruangan pun tidak cukup kuat untuk menenggelamkannya. Guanlin lelah. Ia lebih memilih untuk berbaring kembali di tempat tidurnya.

Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan ia memejamkan mata.

Ia tidak ingat pula sejak kapan ia ada di sini.

Guanlin ingat tempat ini. Auditorium kampusnya dulu. Langit-langitnya masih tinggi dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi udara. Ia belum beranjak, sampai suara langkah kaki membuatnya menoleh.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Tetapi suara langkah kaki itu semakin keras. Seperti ketukan sepatu hak tinggi. Ada beberapa langkah kaki lain. Yang satu hati-hati, yang lainnya sembrono. Kaki Guanlin refleks melangkah mendekat, mengikuti sumber suara. Ada di salah satu sudut, di dalam ruangan janitor.

Saat ia mendekat, ada suara tawa lantang yang menggema di auditorium. Kemudian tawa tersebut berubah manjadi rintihan. Rintihan menjadi jeritan, kuat hingga telinganya berdenging. _Siapa?_ Tangan Guanlin terulur, meraih kenop pintu. Baru saja hendak membukanya sampai sebuah tangan dengan cakar keluar menembus pintu kayu. Cakar-cakar itu menancap di lengan Guanlin yang menyentuh kenop, menariknya paksa. Guanlin menjerit, meronta-ronta sampai cakar itu menancap dalam. Darah mengalir. Tangannya seperti akan putus—jika Guanlin menariknya paksa seperti insiden cermin, tangannya akan benar-benar putus. Harus bagaimana?

Ada jeritan panjang dan cakar itu hilang.

Matanya terbuka dan napasnya terengah. Ia masih di dalam kamarnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Sekejap ia merasakan perih yang teramat di lengannya, membuatnya menatap lengannya.

Matanya membulat.

Ada luka cakaran yang dalam di lengannya. Ada darah yang mengalir keluar. Luka cakaran itu mengerikan—seakan tangannya hendak terkoyak.

.

.

.

Bukan hanya satu dua kali itu terjadi.

Saat Guanlin tidur siang, teror itu datang. Ada pria mencekiknya dan Guanlin terbangun dengan bekas cengkraman tercetak di lehernya. Atau di dalam mimpinya yang lain, beberapa makhluk berupa buruk yang menarik-narik tubuhnya, menyuruhnya untuk ikut mereka. Guanlin bangun dengan beberapa lebam dan bekas cakaran. Kadang berdarah. Kadang mengerikan.

Saat ia datang ke kantor polisi untuk visum, Guanlin tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya berkata bahwa ia tidur siang dan ini terjadi. Polisi memberikannya tatapan seolah Guanlin sinting.

Karena tiap kali Guanlin terlelap, teror-teror itu selalu ada, maka Guanlin mencoba untuk tetap membuka mata. Bergelas-gelas kopi hitam diteguknya (biar tiap meneguk itu perutnya pedih dan keningnya berkerut menahan pahit). Dua tiga hari ia berhasil tidak tidur. Kantung matanya menghitam dan kulitnya memucat. Jisung bilang ia seperti mayat hidup yang sering melantur, tapi apa Guanlin peduli.

Pada satu titik, ia tertidur. Otaknya bagaimanapun butuh istirahat dan matanya perlu terpejam lama barang tiga empat jam. Tidak ingat ia bagaimana ia tertidur—ia bahkan tidak tahu ini realita atau bukan. Di hadapannya, ia melihat Jihoon. Tersenyum iblis sebelum menariknya keras menuju sebuah lubang. Telinganya mendengar jeritan pilu dan tawa mengerikan. Telinganya mendengar banyak suara memanggil namanya, menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Jihoon tertawa. Tangan pemuda itu bahkan menenggelamkannya. Sejak kapan di sini ada danau? Sejak kapan di sini ada air? Paru-paru Guanlin terasa terbakar, air pun melesak-lesak berusaha mengoyaknya. Dilihatnya lagi Jihoon tersenyum sebelum ia tersentak.

Apa ini mimpi atau kenyataan?

Rambutnya basah. Sekujur tubuhnya basah. Tetapi tidak ada apapun di sekitarnya—kering, hanya Guanlin yang basah. Matanya membulat saat menyadari sesuatu.

Ia bersumpah melihatnya. Berada di sisinya sebelum benda itu menghilang dalam kerjapan mata.

Sepatu merah Jihoon.

.

.

.

Guanlin harus menghentikan semua ini.

Dan jalan tercepat adalah dengan menggunakan cara ilegal. Polisi tidak akan menanggapi laporan tentang dirinya yang terkena teror gaib atau apapun tentang itu. Hantu dan sebagainya hanya bagian dari dongeng kuno dan manusia biasa tidak akan mengerti itu. Didatanginya dinas kependudukan dan diserahkannya sejumlah uang demi menemukan informasi soal Park Jihoon. Akan lebih cepat jika ia menemukan tempat tinggal Jihoon dan menjebloskan Jihoon ke penjara dengan cara kotor, bukan?

Matanya memperhatikan wanita yang sedari tadi mencari di komputer. Membongkar tiap _folder_ arsip, membongkar tiap dokumen. Kening wanita itu berkerut keheranan sebelum berkata dengan hati-hati.

“Orang yang Anda sebut Park Jihoon itu tidak pernah ada.”

Mata Guanlin membulat.

Apa? Bukankah Jihoon itu selalu bertemu dengannya? Ia yakin ia tidak salah mengingat nama pemuda itu. Park Jihoon. Nyata dan jelas.

“… maksudnya?”

“Tidak pernah ada lelaki berusia 20 tahunan bernama Park Jihoon.” Kening wanita itu berkerut dalam, “Apa dia pernah menunjukkan kartu identitasnya?”

Guanlin mengingat-ngingat. Jihoon tidak pernah menyebutkan apapun kecuali namanya. Tempat kerja dan seterusnya tidak pernah. Pemuda itu selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan tiap ditanya (dan bodohnya, Guanlin selalu terseret ke dalam arus). Guanlin tidak pernah memikirkan tiap detil yang tertangkap sampai kejadian ini terjadi. Otaknya tidak setajam itu.

“… tidak.”

Wanita itu menghela napas sebelum tersenyum lembut. Tatapan matanya jelas menganggap Guanlin orang gila, “Tidurlah, Tuan Lai. Anda tampak mengerikan.”

Hanya dibalasnya dengan senyum kecut selagi otaknya yang butuh istirahat dipaksa untuk berpikir.

Tapi saat ini ia berada di dinas kependudukan Korea Selatan. Jihoon asli Korea dan pemuda itu berkata ia tidak pernah ke luar negeri sebelumnya. Jika memang penduduk, nama dan wajah pemuda itu pasti ada di sini.

Tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Seakan keberadaan Jihoon tak lebih dari sebuah kabar burung.

Lalu Park Jihoon yang selama ini mengejarnya itu _siapa_?

.

.

.

“Keingintahuan bisa membunuh seekor kucing, Guanlin.”

Adalah perkataan yang dilontarkan Jihoon dengan senyum merekah. Sepatu merahnya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan nada acak. Jihoon berada di hadapannya, di kamarnya, dan ia tidak tahu sejak kapan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam. Guanlin sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah ini mimpi atau realita, yang ia tahu bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini.

“Hentikan semua ini.”

“Akan kuhentikan kalau kau mau menjadi milikku.”

“Tidak akan.”

Ekspresi wajah Jihoon tidak berubah. Dilihatnya kilau mata Jihoon tidak terbaca—sejak kapan pula Guanlin dapat membaca Jihoon? Pemuda itu seperti sebuah labirin. Semakin kau masuk ke dalamnya, semakin tersesat kau dibuatnya.

“Terserah, tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika hidupmu berubah total.” Jihoon mengedikkan bahu santai. “Mengingat semua orang sudah tidak percaya padamu.”

“Aku akan menangkapmu, lihat saja!”

Suaranya menjerit tetapi Guanlin tidak peduli. Lagipula ini hanya mimpi. Ini bukan realita.

Atau begitu sampai ia mendengar pintu dibuka dan Jisung menatapnya cemas. Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kakaknya membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuk. Ada apa?

“Guanlin, kau bicara dengan siapa—?”

Mata Guanlin menatap Jisung sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon sudah tidak ada.

.

.

.

“Kupikir kau perlu perawatan.”

“Aku enggak gila, Kak Jisung.”

“Aku enggak bilang kamu gila.” Tatapan Jisung menindainya. Cemas. “Mau ke psikiater? Atau ke rumah sakit jiwa sekalian? Mungkin aja kamu baikan di sana.”

Guanlin menghela napas tidak sabar. “Kak, aku enggak gila.”

“Guanlin, rumah sakit jiwa itu bukan untuk orang gila. Kupikir kau perlu perawatan intensif dan yang lebih pribadi. Kamu enggak tidur. Kamu juga sering berbicara sendiri. Kami semua khawatir.”

Jisung terus berbicara, tetapi otak Guanlin terlalu lelah untuk menangkap semuanya. Matanya hanya menatap Jisung kosong sementara kepalanya semakin lama semakin berkerut dan kusut.

Ini realita atau mimpi? Guanlin tak mengerti lagi.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah ceritanya mengapa Guanlin dapat berakhir di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit jiwa ini.

Obat malam agar Guanlin dapat terlelap telah ditelannya. Koridor-koridor rumah sakit telah redup lampunya. Hanya kamar Guanlin yang masih terang benderang, tirai terbuka memperlihatkan rembulan yang bulat penuh. Sudah tidak ada lagi teror dalam mimpi, tetapi Guanlin tetap juga takut memejamkan mata. Nyawanya akan habis jika ia terlelap. Hal-hal aneh itu selalu muncul saat ia terlelap, wajar saja jika hal itu terpatri hingga ke darah dan tulang. Obat-obat itu diberikan agar ia terlelap dan agar ia tidak mengalami halusinasi.

(padahal semua teror itu bukan halusinasi, itu realita. Tidakkah mereka lihat tangan Guanlin yang cacat dan buruk rupa?)

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah salah satu jendela bangsal. Matanya membulat saat menyadari siapa yang duduk di atas kusennya.

Seorang pemuda. Matanya indah seperti mata rusa. Wajahnya manis dan helai-helai rambutnya halus. Sepatu merah di kakinya berkilat-kilat diterpa cahaya lampu. Sudut-sudut bibir pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

“Rindu aku, Guanlin?” [***]


End file.
